Malware includes software components that may be used to disrupt computer operation, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or for other undesirable purposes. The malware may be designed to take advantage of security vulnerabilities of various systems (e.g., an operating system, an application, or a browser plug-in). Reverse engineering to determine effects of executing the malware may enable discovery of particular security vulnerabilities targeted by the malware and may enable detection of the malware.
Analyzing effects of executing the malware may be a labor-intensive process that takes hours, days, or even weeks. An analysis tool to analyze the malware may be limited to a particular operating environment. The particular operating environment may not be representative of a target operating environment of interest to an analyst. Moreover, collective evaluation of the malware by a team of analysts may be cumbersome to undertake.